


Don't Tell Daddy

by Catrlgirl



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrlgirl/pseuds/Catrlgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A graphic chronicle of the incestuous relationship between Anne and Kim after Anne's marriage has been cold for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A satisfied sigh slipped from Kim's mouth as she sank into the scalding hot bubble bath. It was heaven to sink up to her neck into the hot water and smell the rose scented bubbles tickling her nose. This was exactly what she needed after the long day. There had been a devastating mudslide in South America. It had taken hours of work to search for survivors and to arrange to transport them to temp housing. Kim lathered her arm with a fluffy bathing puff. She blew playfully sending the bubbles fluttering around the bathroom. Scrubbing her body with the light airy puff left her skin tingling and sweet smelling. She lifted a leg, to run the puff down it, leaning back against the porcelain when she saw her mother in the doorway. 

“Hi, Kimmie,” Anne said closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Momma." Kim said smiling. “You're home early.”

“Yeah,” Anne said stripping off her white lab coat. “My scheduled surgery was canceled. The patient died early this morning while I was prepping." One by one the buttons on her fitted purple blouse popped open with a flick of her deft surgeon's hands. 

“Oh. I'm sorry. I hope he didn't suffer,” Kim said splashing idly and rolling her shoulders in the deep tub. The blouse joined the pile of Kim's clothes on the floor. Anne unzipped her calf length pencil skirt and let it drop, kicking it away. 

"A little help, Kimmie-cub," Anne asked turning around and pointing to her bra clasps. 

"Course," Kim said standing up covered in sweet smelling suds. She unhooked the black bra and tossed it next to her green sports bra. Then Anne bent down, pulling her black panties to the floor. Kim sank back into the water and soon was joined by her mother. Anne leaned back into her daughters arms and took a deep breath as Kim kissed her neck. Kim trailed kissed down her mother's neck to her shoulder. 

“Great way to relax after a bad day, isn't it, Mommy?”

“Yes, as long as we don't tell Daddy."   
Kim giggled letting her hands trace shapes on her mom's stomach under the water. Anne could feel her daughters body pressed into her back. She knew it was wrong but... she didn't care. Well that was a lie she considered as Kim tweaked on of her thick nipples absently. She did care ... just not enough to stop. She reached back arching her chest to bury her hands in Kim's wet hair. The younger redhead gave her mother's breasts an appreciative squeeze. 

"I love your tits." 

"Hehe, they're saggy and I blame you for how dark my nipples are." Kim rolled her eyes before dragging her tongue along her mothers neck. She tasted bitter and like the soap in the bath. Kim did not approve. She reminded herself that a shower would have been better. Kim ran a hand between her mothers legs and felt Anne's breath hitch against her. A slight little intake of breath. 

"You like that, Mommy?" 

"Mmhm, you know I do." The water rippled as Kim drew circles along her mother's thigh. Anne slid away turning around to sit on the edge of the tub. "Come here, Kimmie." Kim was instantly there between her mother's knees. Anne gripped Kim chin and lifted her up into a warm kiss. The neurosurgeon sucked Kim's tongue into her mouth. 

"MMMMM" Kim let her hands rest on her mothers thighs. Amazingly toned firm thighs considering her age. Both women were flushed as the kiss broke and Anne chewed Kim's lower lip lustily. Kim dove back in pressing her lips to her mother's. It was a hot mouth fuck as she took her mother's mouth. She snaked her arms around Anne's slightly thicker waste and gripped the swell of her ass on the cold porcelain. She battled stealing the slithering tongue. Her heartbeat sped up and sooner than she wanted they broke apart for air. 

"Oh, Kimmie-cub." Anne said. She was quavering from the kiss. And Anne was pretty sure she would not have been able to keep her feet. Why didn't her husband make her feel like this anymore? Why was she tepid when he touched her but flaming when Kimmie did? Why was she so sick that she had not immediately gone for help the first time her daughter had displayed an unhealthy interest in her. Instead Anne just spread her legs and looked to her daughter. She didn't ask. She didn't have too. Kimmie was there back in the now cooling water with the fading bubbles between her mother's legs. She ran that talented tongue along her mother's slit. The red hair there tickled her nose. Kim let her tongue slide between the fleshy lips curling barely against her mothers clit. Anne relaxed embracing the sensation as Kim gripped her knees and pried them even further open. The brilliant surgeon hissed as Kim swept her tongue across her clit twice in quick succession. Kim latched onto the small nub and circled her tongue around it and her mother twitched. Without her knowing it the surgeons long fingered hands were buried in Kim's hair. Pleasure burst through her body and Kim expertly lavished attention on Anne's pussy.   
Anne purred when Kim flicked her tongue quickly across her now fully erect clit. She then gave it a slow lap before popping it into her mouth like a fleshy candy. Kim teased her mom with two fingers at her entrance prodding as she sent her tongue back to work with on her swollen dark clit. Anne had to put her hands to the side of the tub to steady herself at the onslaught of pleasure. Faster and Faster Kim pumped her fingers into her mothers pussy while she abused her clit with her tongue. 

"Agh ... Aghh Oh fuck... UNNNNNNNN"   
Anne could here the lewd slopping gushing sound as her brain was bombarded with pleasure. It took all of her will to not buck into that tongue and to roll into those fingers and fall of the edge of the tub. Her knuckles turned white due to her grip on the tub. Kim arched her fingers inside her and Anne's eyes rolled back as she hit that sweet ridge somewhere in her.   
"KIMMMMIIIEEEEE. OH God Again. Kimmie, Again." Kim obliged keeping her fingers deep and arched rubbing that spot. Her mother shuddered and panted as her orgasm built. "OH Kimmie. Oh Kimmie. KIMMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" It was a keening screech as she came. She came hard squirting clear slick fluid into her daughters face. She could barely breath from the force or her climax. Kim licked her lips seductively as she slowly pulled her finger's from her mother. "Oh my God, Kimmie," Anne breathed. She was still throbbing between her legs. But she was exhausted. She was catching her breath. Blown away. 

"Please don't tell, Daddy," Kim said, pressing a hand to Anne's abdomen.


	2. Better in your own Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When James takes a trip Kim and Anne take advantage of the privacy at home

“Are you sure, sweetheart,” Anne said, wrapped in her husband’s arms. “I’m going to miss you.”  
“Oh, Annie, you know I wouldn’t leave if I didn’t have to. This symposium is important. It could push me to the head of Space center. I could be dean of the center. And I’ll only be gone for three days. Use it as some time for you a Kimmie. She’s so busy saving the world. I bet you'll enjoy some quality bonding time with our baby. You won't even have the time to miss me and the boys” Anne looked away and stepped out of her husband’s arms.  
‘If only you knew, James.’  
Anne graced her husband with a quick peck on the cheek and pushed him out of the door. It was getting harder to be like this. She loved him… she just wasn’t attracted to him the way she had used to be anymore. This was bad, very bad. Her and her Kimmie-cub were going to be alone for three days. The boys were at camp and her rocket man was busy in Phoenix being the keynote speaker at the symposium for aerospace science. The blue eyed redheaded doctor looked up the stairs. She shouldn’t go up them to her daughters room, she thought. That didn’t stop her. She took the steps two at a time and did not even pause at the landing as she turned into the green bedroom.  
“He’s gone?” It was a short pointed question from the girl sitting cross legged on her bed.  
Anne could only nod. The younger redhead unfolded her lithe body and took her mother’s hand. She led her out of her room and down the hall to the bigger burgundy painted master bedroom. Anne chewed her lower lip as Kim bumped the bedroom door closed with her hip. Anne didn’t understand why. No one was there but them. This was another stolen moment among many they had taken. This was an illicit, illegal, sickening thing. But she couldn’t stop. Already her heart rate was increasing as she looked at her daughter. Kim’s smile was excited and her eyes were glinting green gemstones.

“C’mere, Mommy.”The doctor stepped into the beckoning hands of her daughter and instantly those strong calloused fingers were unbuttoning her shirt. “Do you know how much I’ve wanted this? Did you know how long I’ve wanted you all to myself Mommy?” The cheerleader kissed along her mother’s collar bone. “I want to fuck you in your bed. I want to take you here like I belong.” The steamy words against her flesh as her shirt fell away made Anne gasp. How did she always know what to say to turn her on? How did she always know how to make her knees shake? “You want that don’t you mommy?” Those athletic hands rolled over her breast through the thin fabric of her white bra. And then across her belly before they popped the button on her pants. When Kim yanked the brown pants down she licked her lips when she saw nothing but the patch of red hair and pale skin. “You wanted this? You were expecting it.”  
“Yes,” Anne said.  
Kim roughly pushed her mother back and Anne fell on to the bed with a bounce. The heroine crawled up her mother body to kiss her. It was thin plain lips against hot slightly thicker cherry flavored ones. Anne buried her hands in that soft red hair that was so much like hers when she had been young. Now her was tinged with grey. Anne could feel how damp she was getting. The way Kim’s bare thigh was pressed right into her as she swallowed her tongue. She kept begging for more. Then they broke apart and Kim was sitting on her mom’s stomach. The cheerleader whipped her belly bearing shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor somewhere near her mothers. Anne was there with her pants around her ankles breathing hard as she stared at the muscular peach flesh. Her hands were instantly on those small but sensitive breasts. She tweaked those long pink nipples. Kim rolled her hips forward against her mom’s belly and gripped her mom’s hands.  
“Harder. I want you to really squeeze these tits. You like the way they feel, mommy?” Kim sucked in a breath as Anne gave one of her nipples a vicious pinch. “UNNNNN… Fuckkkkkkk…Again.” Anne loved the way her daughter’s face changed under her touch. She loved the filthy things that came out of those cherry flavored lips. Anne could feel the heat on her belly …even through the tiny sport shorts. Anne leaned up, and Kim wrapped her arms around her mother as the older redhead took her nipple in her mouth. She bathed that nub of flesh with her tongue. She could hear her baby panting against her shoulder. Kim’s nails dug into her back and she released the swollen red nipple. Kim growled and pushed her back and Anne’s head was back on the pillow again. “I want that pussy, Mommy.”   
“Oh yeeeeesssssss, Kimmie,” Anne hissed. “I want you too.” Kim slid down her mother’s body and stopped between her thighs. Anne spread her legs wide and the smell of her made Kim’s whole body quiver. She wasted no time putting her tongue to that pussy. It was wet and wanted her. Anne was ashamed at how right this felt. But it only made her want it more. She arched her back into a long lash along her entire slit. A mean tease. Then Kim nibbled those fleshy lips before slicking her tongue along her large clit. That sudden surge of pleasure made the older woman bark in shock. Anne grabbed the sheets as Kim tossed one of her legs over her shoulder roughly. The younger girl’s tongue darted along that throbbing clit. Pleasure, Sickeningly hot pleasure as that tongue worked her melting core. Anne's eyes were rolling back into her head. Her husband had never eaten her with such enthusiasm. Kim feasted on her pussy, sucking her clit like a candy, and rolling it between her tongue and lower lip.  
“Oh GOD! UNNNNNN….” Then Kim’s hand prodded at that electric place between her dripping pussy and her ass. The pressure drove her mad. She was a panting groaning mess. Then that tongue retreated and Kim’s wet face popped up from between her thighs.  
“Beg for it mommy, you’re so hot. You taste so good but I want you to beg me to fuck you. I want you to scream for me in your soaked hole. Go ahead,” Kim’s said drumming her fingers along her mother’s pulsing pussy. A single finger slid into her with no resistance. She arched it upwards into that slick ridged part in her. “No one’s here. Beg me to make you cum. Beg me to fuck you, mommy.” Kim asked as she ever so gently and slowly rubbed her curled finger inside her mother a maddening slow burn.  
“Kimmie!!! MORE!!! DON'T STOP!! PLEASE KIMMIEEE-CUBBBB.” Kim’s pussy was on fire as she used her thumb to tap her mother’s clit. With those two fingers up inside her rubbing that sweet spot her mother lost coherent thought. It made Kim so horny to see her mom like this. To see how she was helpless to the pleasure. To hear her panting and screaming for her. She dove back down keeping her fingers working. But she popped that sweet clit back into her mouth and Anne could do nothing. Her husky voice was raw and Kim held her down until she collapsed on the stained bedspread still shaking. “Oh, fuck, Kimmie.” Anne looked up through the haze. She was still burning as she watched Kim pull those tiny shorts down. She could see the wetness running down her baby’s thighs. When those blue panties hit the floor Kim could barely keep her hands from her soaked slit. “Mommy, I have something for you. For us.” The younger redhead sprinted out of the room and Anne just laid there. When Kim came back all the post orgasm lethargy was gone. It had vanished instantly when she saw the long red rubber dick in her daughter hands, and the slender red straps around Kim’s thighs. “I told you I wanted to fuck you.” Anne watched entranced as Kim’s rubbed one of the thick heads against her snatch. Anne swallowed at the sight of it. Kim licked her lips, tasting her mother as the rubber phallus ground against her needy pussy. Then it split her, sliding it with a quiet grunt. Kim fed the strap through the ring in front of her.  
“Why are you so fucking sexy, Kimmie-cub? Why do I want you sooo bad?” Kim shrugged as she adjusted the strap-on buried in her. The other end was a rigid and pointing towards her mother. Each step towards the bed sent that red dick bumping into her clit and sending bullets of pleasure into her brain. Then she was back between her mother’s legs that thick fake meat settled against her.  
“I get it from my momma.” Anne rolled against the toy as her daughter kissed her again. A slow warm grin building back up and both of them felt it. The need. In Kim it was keen and sharp and made her pump faster grinding herself against the red dick. “Oh god, Mommy, I need this.” Anne felt that slaked need roar again in her as that strap on prodded at her entrance.  
“I need this too, Kimmie, tell me. Tell me how you want to fuck me,” Anne said breathless, her eyes glazed with her restored arousal. “You want to flip me over and grab my hips while you shove this into me?”  
“Oh Yes, Please,” Kim groaned. Her rock hard clit was pressed into the rubber and her mother gripped the red dick running her hand along it as if it was real. “OH don’t stop Mommy.” Faster and faster, Anne rubbed that red fake cock against herself getting it’s head nice and wet. And each jerk sent Kim closer. The teen was enthusiastic but she had nowhere near the staying power her mother did. “MOMMY! OH Fuck. Oh FuCK!! Oh Fuuuuucckkkkk. Pleaaseeeeeeeeee,” The younger redhead whined. Anne let go and bit Kim’s neck lightly. Then she flipped over onto her knees, spreading her ass seductively.   
“Come on’ Kimmie-cub.” She was already lined up and she shoved forward and Anne grunted into the pressure as the cold ring hit her bottom. It was big. And it filled her like a dream as she rolled back. “Pull it back. Kimmie. Ram that thing into me. You said you wanted to fuck me, so do it!!” Kim obliged. It was too much. The pressure against her and her mother’s screaming. The dildo arched up in her with each sadly clumsy thrust pressing into something. It was mind-blowing. She couldn’t stop and Her mother reminded her that she would kill her if she did. The lewd smacking sounds echoed through the room. And Anne didn’t scream when her elbow hit the headboard after a particularly rough thrust. The doctor dropped her chest and drilled her painfully erect clit with her hand. “Harder!! KIMMIE UNNNN…” She met those thurst with harder one back knocking the dildo into that spot Kim couldn’t believe. “GIVE ME THAT DICK!!!”   
“I’m gonna…Oh can’t… I…” fluid poured down Kim’s thighs and she shook uncontrollably. She was panting her whole body rigid.   
“Kimmie.” Anne’laughed. “Never had that happen before huh, Kimmie?” Kim flushed and looked away shaking her head.  
“I'm so sorry I'll wash it and oh god how could I even I didn't think.”  
“Don’t worry, baby. It’s not what you think. You’re a squirter, like me.” Kim let out a breath she hadn’t know she was holding and said, “Don’t tell daddy.”


End file.
